1. Field of the Disclosure
The present innovation relates to training robotic apparatus comprising artificial neural networks by implementing evolution within a population of robotic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Modifiable robotic devices used for educational proposes typically may require substantial programming efforts in order to implement functionality desired by users. Pre-programmed robots, (e.g., robotic toys and/or household appliances) may provide a pre-defined set of functions that are typically limited to simple operations, require remote control, and do not allow users to modify and/or add additional functionality. At present, most commercially available robots may have hardware and software designs such that the robot performs one or more out of a predetermined set of operations, and/or optimizes a predetermined cost function. For example, a Roomba® robot would sweep the floor more-or-less cleanly; but leave a large room full of Roombas alone for as long as it takes, and still no new “species” (model) of Roomba would evolve or emerge. Furthermore, programmatic efforts of one user may not easily be transferred to other users of the same type of educational robotic device. Low variety of pre-programmed robotic device functions often limits their use for educational purposes.
Accordingly, there is a salient need for improved mechanisms for developing diverse variety of traits for use by robotic devices.